The invention relates to a halogen lamp protection device. More particularly, the invention relates to a halogen lamp protection device to protect the user from burning.
A conventional halogen lamp is not protected by a halogen lamp protection device. The halogen lamp produces heat to elevate the temperatures around the halogen lamp. The user may be burned if the user touches the halogen lamp. In addition, the articles near the halogen lamp may cause fire easily.